Fatality
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: Oh there's a lot of fatal things in the world, poison, blades, getting your head chopped off, hang nails, paperwork, staplers (yes they make a great weapons), rotten cat food, and finally one petite girl, Tsumiki. In other words, FINISH THEM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my 6****th**** story on 07 ghost and yet 07 ghost still does not belong to me~! If you have finished this one you can look at Fantasia, Off Screen, Last Cross for something similar to this~! Enjoy~ :3**

_So this is the Raggs castle~! _I thought inwardly as my mother continued practicing her speech on the treaty between the Raggs and Lumina empires. _It isn't as big and wealthy and magical as ours, but it seems like a much better place, since I lived in Lumina for 14 years now!_

"So, my dear Tsumiki, are you ready to meet the King of Raggs and his sons?" my mother Nanami asked.

"Well, they better not be like the boys about at Lumina! Everywhere I go; I would have at least 5, maybe more, stalking me!" I exclaimed, spreading my hands apart to show how many there where.

Mother pinched my cheeks, "Oh dear! That's because you're so pretty and special!"

I swatted her hand away from my now throbbing, red cheek. "That's what all parents say to their children!"

She just smiled, "Miki, dear. You really are special. A different special from all the other kids around the world. And besides, you have the natural ability to randomly attract things to follow you! Remember that bear you brought home and you didn't even know about it?"

I remember that bear, "I swear he wasn't there every time I looked around! He must have had magical teleportation skills!"

Mother patted my head, "Remember, the proper term is landkarte."

I just pouted and looked back outside the window again, watching the scenery change from tall, looming cliffs, to a harsh dry desert, and then to a luscious, densely packed forest that invited you welcoming to explore but also threatened to get you lost, and finally to the soft, snowy biome that Raggs was located in.

"My lady?" the driver peeked in. "We are here at the Raggs empire."

I had fallen asleep after watching snow, snow and (you guessed it!) more snow. So mother had to pick me up and carry me inside as the driver helped carry our bags.

"Welcome Empress Nanami!" the King of Raggs welcomed us with warm smiles. "And who might this little one be?" he asked as he peered down at my sleeping form.

"Oh this is my daughter, Tsumiki. Do you think she could sleep somewhere while we discuss about the treaty Ceremony?"

"Yes defiantly! Right this way!" The king showed my mother down a series of hallways, not as complicated as ours, but complicated enough to get any outsider lost within the first twists and turns.

I just kept dreaming a dream of pure white until two skeletons suddenly flash through my mind. It happened within an instant, yet I saw every feature of the skeleton. The hollow of its eye sockets, the black velvet cloak that it wore around itself, the golden decorative threads, a luminous scythe. The second skeleton had the same hair color as I did, it was even in the same hair style as mine today (thanks to my mother who did my hair while I was asleep and then kidnapped me from my bed into the carriage), and finally both skeletons had on the smile that all skeletons did.

I woke up with a start. My chest was heaving from the sudden shock I just had. I never saw that skeleton in my life. So, why did I just see it then? Does it mean that I'm about to die? Does it mean that I will have bad luck?

"Who are you and why are you in our place?" a boy about my age asked me. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn't see the three boys that walked up to me to see why I intruded in their house.

"Krowell, that wasn't very nice you know." The other boy with brown hair said. "Hey little girl. My name is Krom, what is your name and are you lost?"

I looked up at him. He was older than me and had a kind expression on his face. "My name is Tsumiki Yakumo. And I think my mother is in a meeting with the King of Raggs?"

"Oh that's right! I think father mentioned something about a visitor right Kreuz?" Krom asked his other brother.

The one who nodded must have been Kreuz. "I believe so. If you would excuse us, Miki-hime, we need to go to our class." And they walked away. The youngest one, Krowell, turning around to look at me one more time before closing the door.

Within an hour, my mother then came back to fetch me.

"Miki! So did you sleep well?" Mother came inside the room with a bunch of documents in her hand. "Oh and remind me to burn those letters I got from people asking me out okay dear?" Even though my mother already married and my father mysteriously died, she was still being chased after by lots of men.

"Mother. I saw three boys. They said their names were Krom, Kreuz, and Krowell." I explained about how they sort of scared me and so.

"Oh you met them already?" she led me out the room towards the courtyard, "I was gonna show those three to you later. But they are the King of Ragg's sons."

I nodded, "They seem alright, maybe except for Krowell. He was so rude!"

"Haha, yes Krowell is a bit different than his brothers. You just have become his friend and then he'll be nicer!"

I just nodded in agreement. "Mother…

could I ask again, but…what happened to father?"

She just smiled a painful and knowing smile. I was always curious, always trying to find a moment where she would forget and tell me. But I haven't found it yet, "I will tell you once the time is right."

"Oh come on mother!" I whined again and again. "At least tell me what he looked like!"

She smiled, "Oh dear, I remember it as if it was yesterday. He wasn't the prettiest of the suitors that came, but … oh how should I describe it? I liked him better." She then tickled me, making me fall down in a fit of laughter.

"And if you ask me again I'll tickle you with no mercy!" she continued to tickle me until I had tears in my eyes.

"N-no! Stop it! That tickles! Nyahahaha!" the three boys then walked by.

"Oi! Tsumiki! You wanna make a snowman?!" Krom ran over, he was dressed in so many sweaters, he could have been the snowman if we just lightly covered him in a layer of snow.

Mother smiled, "See? What did I tell you? Oh yeah, by the way, Mikami is coming in a few minutes." And then she left me to all alone with three boys. We tried to make the largest snowman ever. The only problem was that we couldn't get the very last part up the 200 ft base and middle part of the snowman.

I looked up, "…Only is sis was here. She would be able to get that up there." I mumbled. It was as if God answered me. My sister appeared out of no where.

"MIKI-CHAN!" the sad thin was that I got crushed in her hug, even though she is only a year older than me. "Oh my gosh! My little sister finally got some boyfriends!"

At that point, I was ready to use my Zaiphon and whack her on the head with a 2 ton iron hammer. But I restrained myself and didn't.

"Oh and Miki, could I ask why you dropped out of the training program? You were doing so great!" Mika then walked over to where the boys stood. And she pointed at Krom and Kreuz, "You, you're older than us. And you, Krowell, I think mother said you were 2 months older than me? But anyway, no one touches my little sister!"

And then I hit my limit. Zaiphon flowed through my hands, forming into a hammer and then, BANG! I knocked Mikami into the ground, before letting the hammer dissolve back into boys stood there shocked. "Don't worry," I said, "she has a hard head, and she's still very much alive."

'You bet I am!" Mika brushed snow off her dress and stood up. "Geeze little sister, when did you get so good at using that gigantic iron hammer? Last time I saw you, you could only summon the stick part, or the hammer would fly out your hands and demolish the nearest tree or something!"

"Argh Mika! Why do you always have to be like this?!" I threw a snowball at her, hitting her square on the forehead. Almost immediately, a snow ball came hurtling back towards me, missing me by a mere 5 centimeters.

Mika glared at me, "Game on little sister."

Snowballs flew in every possible direction. It was Krowell and I versus Mika and Krom, with Kreuz as referee.

"Take that!" I dodged, and hid behind my giant snowball that I had rolled earlier. Before sticking out my pink tongue at Mika. I threw snowball after snowball with 70% of them finding their target. That was until a maid came and told us to stop.

"I believe we will have to end the game here, young mistresses and lords." The maid hurriedly brushed the soft, fluffy snow off of all of us. "The king wishes to see all of you. Yes including the two girls."

Through the hallways, there were all sorts of colorful decorations, ranging from swords to stones, flowers to paintings, I even swear I saw a pen somewhere along that hallway, next to that other hallway, on the right of that door…oh whatever. This was unfamiliar territory, I'll have to memorize those stuff later.

"Nanami! Your children are so cute! And this one here!" the queen started stroking my hair. "She has the fluffiest, softest hair ever! And it's the perfect color to!"

I didn't know what to say at that point, "T-thank y-you very much…" I stuttered.

The queen just gushed out even more compliments, "Isn't she the cutest?! She even has such good manners."

A cough came from Mikami who covered her mouth. She was inwardly smiling. Mikami gave a look that said; _you don't know one thing about my sister._

_ Whatever, I'm not comfortable around other adults. _I gave her a look back.

"So I believe you have seen my sons, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Fea Kruez Raggs, and Krowell Raggs." The king pointed to his sons in turn. "And Krom here is 16, Kruez is 15, and Krowell is 14."

Mother then walked over, "This is Tsumiki. She is 13, and Mikami here is 14. And girls, I forgot to tell you but, we will be here to watch Empress Dalia Barsburg's Coronation Ceremony."

I pouted, "This so was not worth that piece of candy."

Everyone laughed at my remark, "Nanami, you used a piece of candy to get her here?" the queen tried to hold in her smile.

Mother grimaced, "Knowing Miki, while I'm away, she would have signed some papers to make the world's biggest lollipop and then eat it."

I blushed, "You're embarrassing me mother! I would never do something childish like that!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"What about that time I was gone for 4 days and when I came back, someone was in the middle of a water balloon fight. Or that other time when you went camping by yourself and got lost for a week? Or that time when you started a prank war?" Mother continued to list.

"MOTHER! You're embarrassing me!" I closed my eyes really tight and hoped that this was just a dream. Everyone else was laughing. Even the antisocial Krowell was smirking.

"Oh come on Miki." Then a light blub flashed in her head, "I get it. You like on of these boys don't you? And you don't want me to embarrass you in front of him don't you?!" she nudged me.

"NOOO! WHY MUST PARENTS ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS?!" I whined.

The queen then noticed her dear Krowell laughing for the very first time, "Krowell! You laughed! Thank you so much Tsumiki."

Mikami put her arm around my shoulder, "Of course, my little sister here is the absolute joker. We all enjoy her little fits and jokes she does everyday."

I shot her a death glare, "And you enjoy laughing at the expense of others." Mikami just shrugged. "Everyone laughs at the expense of others. And besides I take great pleasure at owning your butt at every game you ever played."

I pulled away from her. "Oh the pleasure's all mine~!" an evil smirk appeared on my face. I will use two words to describe the battle.

~FINISH HER!~

I dusted off my hands, "Serves you right Mika-nii-chan. This is what happenes if you lie." I patted a bit of dirt from my fluffy coat, pants, and boots before finally reaching up to finger comb my hair a few times.

Mika smiled, "Heh. I guess you're right. This is what happens if mess with supposedly the person with the highest score in the simulator battle run."

The king and queen clapped, "Nanami, you have such a talented child."

Krom and Kruez let out a whistle.

And Krowell just continued on smiling like if he didn't smile, he would forget how to.

Mother, well she was pretty shocked, "M-miki! Where did you learn those moves? I never saw anyone ever be able to master those."

I just smiled, "Beginner's luck?"

Mikami snorted, "You? Beginner? Oh please. You're like the Lord Divine at battle." I sent her a death glare again but she continued, "If there was a battle, Miki-chan here would have annihilated the entire field."

"Yes." I agreed with her, "You can just throw Mikami out there on the front line and she would talk the enemy to death instead of killing them in one swift blow."

"Mhm…wait what?!" Miki then realized what I said.

"Then again, she might die if one of them charges at her in total rage and she would have died due to her lack of realization." I moved behind Mother to avoid the daggers being thrown at me from her eyes.

A few days later, a random guard whose name I still don't know ran in. "Empress Nanami is dead! Someone has assassinated her!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "M-moth-er! Why?! Y-you sa-aid that y-you w-would a-always be here for me!"

Mikami hugged me, "Why don't you skip the Coronation today? I'll go and fill you in on everything." She then left me alone. A few minutes later, Krowell popped his head in with his loyal servant, Yukikaze. Over the course of the few days, I had been able to befriend Krowell and Yukikaze.

Immediately I launched myself into Krowell's arms, crying. "M-mother left me!"

All he did was stroke my hair over and over again. "It'll be alright."

"That's right Miki-chan! Look we even brought something to cheer you up!" Yukikaze put a small bundle of fur in my hands. A tiny head poked out and let out a mewl.

"We got you a panther kit since we couldn't find any wolves. Sorry about that." Krowell then got up to leave, "I'll be back after the coronation."

Yukikaze smiled, "We'll be back to play with you soon Miki-chan!" with that the two left the room to go to the coronation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is my 6****th**** story on 07 ghost and yet 07 ghost still does not belong to me~! If you have finished this one you can look at Fantasia, Off Screen, Last Cross for something similar to this~! Enjoy~ :3**

Everything went downhill after the coronation happened. I remember, when they first found out. Krowell was running towards me with Yukikaze coming in right behind him. I was so glad he came back.

_"Miki-chan! Please! When they come after us, say we wandered died of unknown reasons! Please use your Zaiphon to make copies of us!" Yukikaze begged. "If they find Krowell alive, they'll execute him for being a warsphile!"_

_ I just stared at Krowell. "I…I remember everything…" he began, but I just pushed them away._

_ "What are you looking at me for? GO!" I started casting Zaiphon forming perfect copies of dead Krowell and Yukikaze. I heard guards coming along, "GO ALREADY!" I screeched at the two, who then realized what just happened and dashed outside._

_ "THANK YOU!" Yukikaze yelled back._

_ Krowell turned to say something but I couldn't make it out._

Now, I sit here, on a bench letting the shock finally catching up with me. There was no way Krowell was a warsphile. I just couldn't believe it. It was the beginning of a new life for me.

I grew older, day by day. And little by little I forgot all about the incident that happened 10 years ago. I may have forgotten what really happened, but I never forgot his face or how I felt during that incident. I was only about 6 years after Krom had Teito. After his mother had fallen into that coma, Teito tended to stick to his father and me. Especially me, he even tried to make a salad for me luckily, he had to take a nap so I was able to safely 'eat' the salad without dying in miserable pain. And then don't even get me started on that queen. I swear she uses so much preservatives… you know what, I'm just not gonna finish that sentence. Well that was until some idiot, ahem the senile pope, my precious little Teito away and sealed old bone bag's body into him. And soon enough Barsburg was attacking Raggs.

My first natural instinct told me to throw Fea Kruez and Teito into a canon and shoot them somewhere safe. Well, that would have been great but, one my Zaiphon does not do canon made and two…I didn't have any matches or gunpowder. So mission abort. "Kruez! Take Teito away! I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"THAT'S JUST SUICICDE MIKI!"

Teito look up at me with his big, green…not the time admire how cute his eyes are. "I don't care! And you know me, if I'm going down; I'm taking them down with me!"

Kreuz nodded, last time he had tripped me while going down the stairs, I had grab a hold of him as I fell and took him down with me.

"Besides, what's the worst they can do to me? If attacking them with weapons won't work, then I'll talk them to death, or offer them tea."

"Why offer them with tea?" this statement dumbfounded the bishop.

I just smiled, "Why I would put large amounts of laxatives in it!" I was just pure evil, but tea does make you want to go to the bathroom anyway. "Alright now just go."

They didn't need to be told twice. The small regular guards were easy to hold off against. I like to call them the softeners, or Soft for short. Then come the midgets, in other words the people with a slightly better skill. And then come the FRNU. The Flying Rainbow Ninja Unicorns, or the big baddies. I didn't even stand a chance.

The softeners? Well they were just play toys for me. I might have broken a few here and there…okay! Okay! Fine! I broke all of them! They try to poke me with a pointy stick! You know what they say, you should never mess with a pointy stick! It's fatal!

Now on to the midgets. Well, they weren't much better than the softeners, maybe except they had a hard armor and they started launching over sized rocks that spit fire out the other side at me.

And finally the FRNU. I'm sad to say, they capture me within 2 hours. I was brought to their…Chief of Staff and the General.

I didn't even look at either one of them when they were talking, showing my annoyed attitude. And the lack of respect I had for them at the time.

"She's not cooperating right now." General Miroku noted. "Ayanami, stay here and get her to cooperate. Then join us back on the front lines of assault."

The Ayanami dude nodded.

"Why won't you cooperate, Tsumiki?" he asked once the General left the tent.

"Because! I don't want to! And how do you know my name?!"

Another person then popped his head inside the tent. "Tsumiki! You're here! And I thought they'd never capture you on the battlefield!"

I racked my brain, I just couldn't remember. "Eh…."

"What's wrong?" Ayanami asked.

"Eh…"

"Tsumiki, are you alright?"

"Eh…"

'Tsumiki."

"Eh…"

"TSUMIKI!"

"STOP NAGGING ME!" I finally crumpled under all the pressure of racking my brain trying to remember. It had been such a long time. When I looked up, I saw the other person restraining Ayanami from using a whip on me. It reminded me… of… Yukikaze and Krowell! But…I last saw them leave Raggs. They couldn't ave survived on their own…could they?

"Wait…" the two stopped for an instant. "Aren't you Krowell?" I pointed at the Ayanami dude and then said, "And you're Yukikaze, right?" after transferring my gaze to the person who was still restraining the Ayanami dude.

The two just stared at me. I flinched before their unmoving stares, "Okay, okay I got the wrong person. Sorry."

Yukikaze was the first to unfreeze, "Tsumiki! And I thought you lost your memory for a few seconds!" He came over, untied my hands and gave me a friendly hug.

Ayanami then unfroze, "Tsumiki. Don't call me Krowell anymore. The Krowell you knew died I am now Ayanami."

I smiled and brought out the panther that they had given me 10 years ago, by using Zaiphon and teleporting her. "I still have her! And I have to ask, why are you attacking Raggs?"

I received a glare from Ayanami for that question, "Surely you aren't that stupid as to not know why we are attacking Raggs?"

I glared back at him. "Surely you wouldn't attack just because Raggs stole Pandora's box. You would have attacked for some other reason."

Yukikaze then stopped Ayanami. "Um, shouldn't you get back to the battlefield? I'll stay here with Tsumiki." Ayanami left the tent.

"So Tsumiki, you surely know that Raggs will lose this fight right?" I nodded. "So what are you going to do after? I heard that they are enslaving those who did not get killed in the battle."

"I guess, I would follow you guys where ever you go."

Yukikaze nodded. "Well I wonder what's happening on the battlefield right now."

Blackness enveloped my vision for a few second before it cleared. I gasped at the sudden knowledge that ran through my head. "Where's the front line?" I suddenly asked.

"It is about 1,500 meters away from here to the north. Why?"

I dashed out the tent before poking me head back again, "Whatever you do, do now leave this tent. Or else, Krowell won't be happy, ever. And I would be disappointed in you." And then I ran off to save Krowell's , eh, Ayanami's butt. And thank goodness Yukikaze stayed in the tent, or who knows what type of fit Ayanami would have thrown when his precious friend died.

When we came back, Yukikaze was still in the tent, sleeping. Ayanami was giving me a painfully long lecture. And then Yuki woke.

"So what happened?" he asked.

Ayanami started on one of his famous long speeches until I interrupted, "I saved Ayanami's butt. He would have died without me." I earned a smack on the upside of my head. Yukikaze laughed.

A few fake tears ran down my cheek. "Nami-kun! Why did you hit me? It hurts!"

He just scoffed, "Because, you were being annoying." Yukikaze cracked up even more. "And we are leaving for Barsburg in two weeks when the war is over."

My eyes scanned the tent…there were blankets, pillows, maps, guns, people, and… paperwork. Aynami then went over to talk to Yukikaze about some clean up plans, since the battle was ending and all they were gonna do were pack up. Slowly I snuck up on him. I mean who couldn't resist such a golden opportunity to nail the Barsburg Chief of Staff with a pillow? I such a genius! Pure genius!

"And we should probably leave about 30% of the troops on scout just in case we get attacked." Ayanami pointed to some places.

"But, it'll take about 3 hours longer to clean up then."

It was ten when Ayanami turned around, I nailed him in the face. "PILLOW FIGHT!" I dropped for cover. It was just for a few moments when I saw his face look like as if he was gonna hit me back with a pillow, but he just dropped it.

"This is no time to be fooling around Tsumiki." He turned around to discuss some more.

"Tsumiki! I can't believe you did that! The last person to do that got thrown out the room before she could even land the hit!" Yukikaze seemed as if he never laughed so much in his life. I just smiled and glomped the antisocial Krowell…I mean Ayanami.

"Good to see you again, old friend."

Author's notes: Yes another chapter for you people! I'm sorry I haven't been working on Fantasia lately; I've been trying to catch up on some school work and activities. And I screwed up the original 07 ghost plot bunny so that Yukikaze does not die. Hooray! With Halloween right around the corner, I'll be posting extra little fun one shots. If you want me to write something for you like a little one shot, feel free to PM me. Also for you people impatient on ANY of my stories/ficlets, you can visit my profile, and I should have the approximate release date for the next chapter. Thank you~!


End file.
